


Our Destiny

by Beananium



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: (unlike most content where they hate eachother), Ling's bisexual, Longya and Ling are cool with each other, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, how do i tag this uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beananium/pseuds/Beananium
Summary: Longya Yuezheng is a ceo-in-training of a major music company from China. During a business trip in Japan, he was dragged by his younger sister, Ling, to an Ice Mountain concert. The band had reached sensational popularity by this point in time, but Longya didn’t really appreciate their new music. A few months later, Longya encounters a man with a similar name and appearance to the singer of Ice Mountain, Kiyoteru Hiyama. Sparks start to fly between the two, as more pressure is put on the two of them to call off the relationship.
Relationships: Hiyama Kiyoteru/Yuezheng Longya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Our Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfiction, and it's a love-project that's been ongoing ever since 2018! It was a rough road, with several months of hiatus in between each update I did to the draft and an entire rewrite, but I still hope you enjoy at least the first chapter of it!

It was a particularly hot summer day in Japan, the venue two siblings were trying to go to (one more excited than the other) was plastered with the faces of the people who were performing tonight. One big sign in particular was on top of the venue, reading “ICE MOUNTAIN: Nationwide tour! Stop 1!”

“C’mon Longya! We have to go faster or else we’ll miss the merchandise booth!”

“I think we ALREADY missed the merchandise booth, at this time!” Longya was being practically dragged by his wrist by his sister. He kept stumbling and tripping over his own shoes. Eventually, after much running at, what seemed like to Longya, the speed of light, they finally got to the ticket booth.

“... Can I please see y-” Ling let go of her brother and reached into Longya’s front pocket of the backpack he was carrying. Moments later, the guy guarding the ticket reception got tickets shoved onto his chest by Ling. All she did afterwards was bow down to him. Longya was off to the side, panting like a dog in a hot car. The ticket master just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Erm… Ok, you must be excited. Or late. Or, like, both. Go ahead.” He slowly backed away from Ling and punched holes in their tickets, before giving them back to her. She put them in her pockets.

“Nah, just rushing! Okbye!” Ling rushed the last part of her explanation. She, once again, started bolting at crazy wicked speeds that shocked the receptionist all over again as they dashed into the venue, Longya starting to be actually dragged by the wrist by Ling.

“Goodness, how much stamina do you even have?” Longya wasn’t even trying to run to her speed, just letting his feet and legs be dragged on the ground.

“Once you oversleep before many concerts, you kind of get used to this.” Ling started to slow down as they arrived at the crowd. She loosened her grip on Longya, and he, face first, plopped down on the floor that over a thousand people had walked on only a few minutes ago. Ling just stared at Longya, laying on the floor. He groaned into the ground before getting up, disgruntled. He then rapidly wiped the dirt off his old Ice Mountain graphic tee-shirt. He stared at it for a few seconds.

“... I still can’t believe you made me wear this.” Longya started pouting.

“Oh, shut up! You’d pose shirtless for a tabloid magazine, but wearing an Ice Mountain Tee is too bold for you?” Ling had one hand on her hip, and another fanning her.

“I don’t even like them anymore!” He held his elbow with one hand and wiped his face with the other. How can she do that much running in this heat without breaking a sweat, even with training?

“Oh, why? Because “their music doesn’t have the same vibe to it”? Whatever, boomer.” She turned around and started walking inside. Longya followed suit.

“H-hey! I don’t sound like that! And I’m NOT that old!”

When they both walked into the venue they started circling their eyes around, completely unaware of anything that was happening around them. Not only was there a merchandise booth (in fact, a LOT of merchandise booths), there were also kiosks of drinks and food. It’s like a convention! Longya started eyeballing the drinks kiosk. He tapped Ling on the shoulder to get her attention. “Should I buy us some drinks?”

No response. Ling was still standing there starstruck by all the things that were there.

“Uh… Excuse me? Earth to Ling?”

“O-oh!” Ling finally turned from the big giant balloon of the guitarist of Ice Mountain, Akito, to Longya. “Yeah, sure. If they have raspberry iced tea, can you get me that?”

“... You’re coming with me. I can’t afford to lose you in such a crowded place like this. Your girlfriend would kill me if you tell her. And you WILL tell her about it.” Longya had a stern look on his face.

“Oh, c’mon! When they call for us to take our seats in the venue, we’re next to each other. We’ll meet up once the store starts. Just let me be free for once in my life!” Ling pouted and turned her head as she was speaking.

Longya didn’t even think about it. “Absolutely not. Ling,” He sounded extremely stern, like he was giving a serious speech, “you’re the only person I have. If I lose you or, god forbid, you get kidnapped or something… I would be devastated.”

“Ugh! Fine! Whatever, loser! I’m not listening to you.” Ling started to trot off, almost as fast as a horse. Where? Even she didn’t know.

“LING! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!” Longya started running after her. Aw man, of all weeks for him to skip cardio, it just HAD to be the one that he had to run around like he was a chicken without a head. They were both pushing people aside. While Ling apologized to every person she shoved out of her way, Longya didn’t. Right before Longya was able to catch up to her, a voice blared through the speakers;

“Attention all concert goers, the concert will be starting in just a few minutes! Please take your seats.”

Longya looked around the sea of people. All eyes on him. Longya gulped, he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Oh god, really? In the middle of what was supposed to be a fun moment? His hands started trembling. He couldn’t manage to say anything other than “Uhhh…”. He just felt the glares getting more piercing. The people started talking to each other.

“Hey, should we call security?”

“Are they, like, related or something? They seemed to be together.”

“Naw, he looks terrified.”

“Hey, ain’t that Longya Yuezheng, China’s most desirable millionaire? What’s he doing chasing that girl?”

Damn it. He was making a fool out of himself. He tried to keep the tears in, but that only made his chest tighten even more. He eventually collapsed to the ground, unable to speak. This was his biggest fear realized in high definition, right in front of his eyes.

“What’s all the commotion about?” A figure emerged from the shadows, everyone backed away from his path like he was some sort of king. As he got closer into Longya’s blurry view, it was clear to see he held the same amount of respect as a king around these parts. It was Tohma, the bassist for Ice Mountain, holding five water bottles. “Aw god, why was HE here!?” Longya thought. “Why couldn’t it be a less terrifying member, like Haruto, or something?!” If Longya’s entire body wasn’t shaking before, it sure as hell was now. He kept getting closer. Longya kept shaking. Eventually, he was within three feet of him. This just made Longya even more anxious.

Longya couldn’t speak, his throat was all clogged up. He couldn’t see, his eyes were full of tears that were waiting for the chance to break out. He couldn’t smell the familiar stench of “live venue in the middle of summer” sweat, his nose was running too bad. He couldn’t hear, his ears were ringing. He couldn’t even think, he had no bearings of his surroundings. His mind was blank. He tried to emote with his voice, but all that came out was a yelp. Suddenly, a single thought ran through his brain. “You’re too old to be doing this.” Like wind, it disappeared, but it left him even more shattered than before. He started sobbing uncontrollably, in front of Ice Mountian’s bassist. Tohma just stared, with a baffled look on his face.

Ling tried to step in. “He’s my bro-”

“Come again? I don’t think I understood that, you sounded like you were speaking Chinese or something.”

The glaring problem was that she didn’t speak Japanese. She was commuting with Longya in Chinese this entire time. She stopped talking, and tried to emote with her entire body. She pointed at Longya, made a heart sign, started pointing at a random kiosk, shook her head left and right, and then made a goofy looking run cycle, before slowing down, and sighing. Ling knew it was hopeless, but she hoped he got the jist of it.

Tohma raised an eyebrow at the both of them. He started thinking for a second before nodding his head. “I feel you, Mr. Long-Multi-colored haired foreigner-”

“Longya.” He got up, and faced Tohma with clenched, shaking fists. “My name…” He hiccuped, “It’s Longya.”

“Right. Listen, I feel the same way. My older cousin was my only friend for a long while. But when events happen, you learn to wake up and own up to your mistake of pushing everyone else away... Jezz. I’m probably making no sense.”

“I can understand you. And you’re right. But, but... It’s so hard to do that.” The tears have subsided a bit.

“I’m not saying do it right away, dude. I’m saying it will come to you eventually.” Tohma handed him a water bottle, “Take this.”

Longya was silent. Ling was silent. Everyone was silent. After a moment of this, Tohma spoke up to the crowd.“There’s no negative problem here. He’s not a creep. It’s going to be alright. Don’t follow me.” He quickly walked away, towards a room with a sign that read “STAFF AND PERFORMERS ONLY. ALL OTHER INTRUDERS WILL BE PUNISHED BY THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW.” on the door. The crowd murmured inaudibly to each other for a few seconds, then walked into the auditorium. Ling and Longya stayed behind for a little bit.

“Hey,” Ling approached Longya, and put her hand on his shoulder, “you doin’ ok?”

“... I guess. Sorry. My carelessness ruined your perfect day.” Longya had stopped crying by now, but he still had a somber look on his face.

“No no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have caused a scene in such a crowded place.”

“It’s fine. Say, let’s forget about all this and go in. After you.” Longya urged Ling to go ahead of him. This was her idea, after all. She begrudgingly followed suit, with Longya following behind her.

After a long walk through a dark hallway, a ginormous stage and seating area awaited them, and they were flabbergasted all over again. The room was dark, despite the lights being strong, due to how high up they were. There were areas to stand up above, down below, to the sides, almost everywhere you could think of, all surrounding a stage that could probably fit up to 100 people max. A giant screen surrounded the top area, so that people could see everything the stage members were doing. Even if their seating was horrendous, they could still see the show. But that wasn’t the case for Ling and Longya, since they managed to haggle front row seats.

“Woah… The brochures weren’t kidding when they said there were two thousand seats in here! It’s way bigger than any one we’ve ever performed at…”

“Mmm…” Ling said. “Where in the front are we?”

“I think AC54 and AC55 are our seats?” They were in most people’s way, so they had to keep moving. “Come, I think I can see where it is from here.”

“You THINK, huh?”

After a bit more walking, the two finally arrived in their area to stand. A bunch of excited fans surrounded them, talking away. It felt like the group surrounding them was 100x louder than what their concerts were like. Longya’s ears were ringing so loudly, he couldn’t hear his own thoughts.

“Here, hold this.” He tried to yell over the thousands of gushing fans, giving Ling the water bottle. Then he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out two expensive looking noise canceling ear plugs, just as quickly putting them into his ears. He sighed of relief. It just sounded like a normal party now. He knew he still was going to get a headache from it, but at least he won’t have a second attack within the same hour.

Ling was observing the whole time, and tapped his shoulder, catching his attention. He pulled out one earplug and leaned his ear towards her face.

“Hey, you don’t usually put on those ear plugs until the show at least starts… Are you still having sensory overload from earlier?” She scratched her head.

“Don't worry about it. I’ll be fine. Keep the water bottle. You were thirsty, right?” Longya plugged his ear plug back in.

“Yeah, I was. Thanks.” She said, but he couldn’t hear her.

All they have to do now is wait for the show to start.

**~**

“Oh, god! There’s so many people here today!” Ice Mountain’s singer, Teru, was looking at the amount of seats there were; two thousand. Two thousand… Two thousand… That number just kept repeating in his head. He only stopped to think about how it was a full house, so there weren't even less than two thousand people in the auditorium. “Wh-what if my voice cracks and I disappoint all of them?”

“Jeez, you’ve never been good at any live show that isn’t at a park. Y’know. With three people watching at most, and the rest being annoyed with the music.” Akito, the guitarist and leader of Ice Mountain, said. He was slipping on the maroon leather jacket that was color-coordinated with the rest of the band’s outfits. “Remember how they used to throw drinks at us, and screamed at us to shut up? How are you more afraid now compared to then?”

“There’s one big difference though” Teru started adjusting his glasses by cupping his hands to his cheeks and moving around his face with them, making them crooked in the process. “Everyone’s here to see us. It’s not like there's a bunch of indifferent people just watching us from afar, these people are expecting the best time of their lives! Oh god, oh god, oh GOD!”

“Hey, hey, we lost everything to get to this point.” Natsuki, the drummer of the band, was blow drying his hair. “Would you rather go down trying, or chicken out and have a sure fire way of disappointing everyone?”

“Be nice to the poor guy!” The last member of Ice Mountain, Haruto, was practicing on the keyboard that the establishment gave him, with a dissatisfied look on his face.

“I know, he’s going through a rough patch. But still.” Natsuki put the hair dryer down and started moving towards the closet. “It’s do or die here.”

“I understand.” Teru still had a waver in his voice. “I gotta get used to this.”

“Say… Look on the bright side. Your passion fires up the entire room from your presence! You don’t even need to be perfect to get everyone fired up!” Akito patted Teru’s back.

“Mmm.” Natsuki agreed. He started looking around the room, noticing something missing. “Hey, wait a minute, where’s-” Suddenly, Tohma came through the door leading to the main venue area.

“Sorry ‘bout that, I ran out to get water bottles, and there was a commotion in the merchandising area.” Tohma then started mumbling incomprehensibly under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Haruto asked.

“I said this is so stupid! Why do we have merch now? Why is the entire country of Japan and then some obsessed with us? Why the hell are we so popular?!”

“Tohma, listen here. You like money, right?” Natsuki waved his hand in the air, before pointing it at Tohma.

“I mean, yes. But I liked it when we were a small band better. Back when we would perform at parks and release our songs on the internet. Back when we had a life outside of this.”

Everyone was silent. Haruto, in particular, was biting the fingernail of his left thumb.

“Look… We signed a contract, and now we’re in this forever. We’re stuck together, whether we like it or not.” Teru said. “ I have way too much stress on my back, trying to take care of the legal documents for my daughter, and trying to be an extravagant rockstar while keeping my personal life a secret at the same time. Man, I really need a drink right now.”

Tohma sighed, as he approached Teru to give him his water bottle. He then went to a table sitting nearby to put the other three water bottles down. Teru broke open the top with his teeth and started violently drinking it, consuming half the bottle in a sip. After he did so, he sighed of relief.

“Why do you only have four water bottles?” Akito commented.

“Oh? I must’ve dropped one.”

Suddenly, a supervisor for the concert came to the dressing room. “You’re on in a little bit, you’re ready?”

“Yeah. Give us a second. Teru, you gotta take off your glasses.” Natsuki said. The superviser left the room.

“Yeah. I understand.” Teru slowly clasped both of his index fingers and thumbs around the frames of his glasses and took them off his face gently, putting it on the table, next to the water bottles. Teru had a different vibe now. A more cool, sexy and wild one. But deep inside, he was still the same, nervous man. All five of the members approached the door leading to the stage. Akito opened it, and then turned to the vocalist.

“You ready, Kiyoteru?”


End file.
